


All For One

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Team Legends - Freeform, three musketeers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: Some of the Legends are headed to a Halloween party--and their costumes are cracking Zari up. (For CaptainCanary Week.)





	All For One

**Author's Note:**

> This was touched off by a quick line in "Secret Santa"-where I mentioned Leonard, Mick, and Ray going drinking with Alexandre Dumas and accidentally inspiring the Three Musketeers. I'd still like to write that actual incident, but in the meantime, here's something for CaptainCanary Week, Day 5: Holidays.
> 
> Please note that there are slight spoilers for what we know of Maisie Richardson-Sellers' character in the next season. (That her name is Charlie, that she's a fugitive, that she's "opposite" Amaya in some ways, that the Legends are dealing with mythological creatures, etc.) I decided to play with the notion a bit. (Please, please, please, Legends writers!)
> 
> Thanks to LarielRomeniel for the beta. I completely missed the potential that wound up being the final line--but she didn't!

Zari can’t stop laughing.

Her initial snort of laughter had turned into a chuckle, then a true laugh, then into the sort of guffaws she rapidly loses control of. She takes a step back, then another, until her back reaches the wall and then she slowly slides down it until she’s seated at the bottom. Still laughing.

Mick, who once, she thinks, would have annoyed by her amusement, grins at her, turning to show off his outfit with its blue tabard, the scabbard at his side, the tight pants, and the tall black boots. She nods in appreciation, grinning back as he actually doffs his hat (with its long white feather) to her, then laughs again as he plops it back on his head and winks.

“I love it,” she tells him. “Do you guys have a d’Artagnan?”

“No, the kid refused.” Mick eyes her. “Y’know, it’s not too late. Gideon could whip you up a costume, pretty sure Allen wouldn’t mind us bringing an extra to his party…”

But Zari puts her hands up hastily. “No, no. I’ll hold the fort. You just bring me some candy, OK, Porthos?”

“Even if we gotta steal it, New Girl. Right, Snart? Uh…Athos?”

The man in question, who’s leaning bonelessly against the holotable, shrugs in a noncommittal gesture. The Waverider’s newest crewmember’s been around a while now, but Zari still doesn’t feel like she knows him well. Sure, she’s heard the stories about self-sacrifice and past selves and doppelgangers, but the man himself is a trifle standoffish, although not in a rude way. All she really knows is that his return has made the longer-term members of the Legends—especially the captain--quite happy indeed, and that’s good enough for her.

“I dunno, I think I’d be better as Athos.” Ray is checking his own reflection in one of the viewscreens, adjusting his own hat and its wayward feather. “Why am _I_ Aramis? I told you, right, that when we met Dumas, he said…”

Not only has Ray told this story several times, they’ve all stopped pointing out that the costumes are identical, and only Snart’s fondness for needling the inventor makes him nominally Aramis at all. Zari glances at Snart with a grin and notes him smirking back at her in a rare moment of connection.

“Because, I, Raymond…” And here, the former thief holds out his arm in one of those smooth Snart motions, right as Sara, gowned and cloaked, emerges from the corridor behind him. “… _I_ have Milady de Winter.”

They’re uncanny, Zari reflects, watching Leonard and Sara as they eye each other appreciatively. And Jax is right…if they’re not lovers by now, she’ll eat Mick’s hat. Feather and all.

The captain rolls her eyes at the former thief, but she does smile as she raises her hood, settling it over her bound blond hair, and she _does_ take his arm.

Ray’s still pouting. “You know the story from the book about Athos and Milady de Winter, right? I don’t think…”

They both ignore him.

“Sure you’re OK staying here?” Sara asks Zari. “Nate’s meeting us there, Jax and Stein are visiting their families, John is off doing warlock-related Halloween things, and Charlie…”

“…still won’t come out of her room. I know. It’s OK, Sara.”

Mick makes a disappointed noise. He’s oddly fascinated by the fugitive shapeshifter, who’d chosen to take something very similar to Amaya’s form after studying the Waverider’s records. Zari’s not sure if it’s that…or because the first shape they’d seen her in was that of a dragon. Both, maybe?

Still, they’re waiting on her. “I’m fine, Captain.” She waves a hand, still seated comfortably. “Go. Have fun. Bring me goodies.”

“What kind of candy you want, New Girl? Snickers? M&Ms?”

“You know, Mick…make sure you bring me a Three Musketeers.”


End file.
